fire emblem high school AU: elincia gets preganant
by kawaiisxxygrill
Summary: elincia gets wth teh HAWTTEST husbando ike and than get prenanagnt!111 DONT LIKE DONT READ UWUUUU
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi this is my first fan fic so LEAVE ONLY GOOD REVIEWS DONT LIKE DONUT READ!1111111111 IKE/SOREN SHIPERS FUCK OFF!111111 remember to leave good feed back! uwu

chapter 1: the fire emblem characters goes to high school?

ELINCIA POV (AN: ellincia is the only female i dont hate cuz shes not a STUPID BOOB THOT like other grils. also bcuz shes ikes waifu uwu!11111)

the morning I woke up and than put on a sparkly blue minidress with matching high heals and also put on makeup. I wanted to look pretty for the first day of high school, but like, not in a slutty way like those other girls. I hope I get a bf maybe even the first day! then I could rub it in THAT FUCKING BITCH THARJAs fuck ugly face. (AN: I FUCKING HATE THARJA SHES SO RETARTED SHE DESERVES TO CHOKE111111 IF YOU LIKE HER THAN GO TO HELL!111111111) I was 16 and went downstares for brekfest and it was toast. and then I went to school.

some bitchy grills staired at me it was eiiririika and COWmilla and FUCKING THARJA and than I flipped them off. I was like soooo much sexier than those thots their just jelous that no one likes them unless there boobs showing. also soren was there and I flipped him off too cuz hes gayyyyyyyy

I heard a sexy voice said "GO KYS SOREN IM NOT GAYYYYYYYY I HOPE U GET RAPED" and then the gay dumbass soren commit suidide lolz!11111

than someone came behind me it was... ... ... IKE11111 he was the most poplar boy everyone wanted to get fucked by him

I turnt around and saw the HAWTTTEST guy I ever seened11111111 he was not wearing a shit so I could see his rippleing mussely abs1111111 he wasnt a STUPID GAY FEMBOY LIKE FUKCING MARTH AND ALL THE UTHER "BISHONES" he was achually a manly man and he was SOOOO HAWT I CREAMED MY PANTIES!111111111

"who are u" he said in a sexy hawt voice111111111

"im elincia I said submissively"

and then he said "you are my grilfrend now. u belong to me"

"what11111" I blushed

and than he striped off my cloths and than did sex on me11111111


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WTF IS MY IMMORTAL1111111 THIS IS VERY GUD ORIGINAL STORE THEIRS NOTHING ELSE LYKE IT UR JUST JELLUS CUZ IM A BETER RIGHTER THEN U111111111 ALL SO, THIS IS NUT A JOKE111111 I AM SERIUS111111111

remeber, leave GUD REVEW ONLYYY11111 IF U LEAVE BAD REVEW UR GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY1111111111 UWU

chptar t2oo.

ELINCIA POV

every1 was whaching me did the sex1111111 it was soooo embarrassing but allso hawt. than some 1 suddenly came it was... ... ... PROFESER MIKOTO (AN shes profesr in this sorty, not quuen because this is a scool) I hated that bich she all ways make me follow stupid rules lyke, where cloths and dont have sex at scool.

"and than mikoto said WHAT THAE FUCK R U DONG1111111 U HAVE DETENSION 4 THE WHOLE YEAR111111111"

and than I flipped her off and said "FUCK OFF" and than ike slaped me dominatingly and said "no I will say it. FUCK OFF"

mikoto fucked off.

than I went to class and SOME FUCKING RETARTED BIACH SITS NEXT TO ME AND START TALKING1111111 I HATE GRILLS THERE SO MUCH DRAMA I WISH SHE HAD BF TO MAKE HER SHUT UP1111111 it was... ... ... SULLY. shes not a boob slut but shes even worse shes FEMINAZI TRASH AND SHES NOT FEMININ ENOGH TO BE A GRILL

and then sully said "u should not be in bad relatinship. that is raep what he did and its VERY BAD"

and then I screemed "I DONT CARE U DONT UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE111111111 UR JUST JELLUS BCAUSE UR NOT KAWAII DESU111111111111111 STAP BEING TRIGGERED1111111111111"

I thot about ikes hawt dick and masticated while I waited for clas 2 end.

mean while in detension:

IKE POV

I was not evn listning while the profesers were screeming. all I could think abt was fucking elincia and her sexy boobs. becusae I'm a guy I dont have feelings I only think about sex. I'm not like those FUCKING GAY FIGS LIKE SOREN

"UR SUCH IRRESPONSIBL I AM GOING TALK 2 UR PARENTS I DONT CARE IF THERE DEAD I WILL SUMMON THERE GOSTS111111 IF U RAEP ANY ONE EVER AGAN U WILL BE EXPELLED11111111" proferserss screemed.

"OH NO I SAID"

AN: TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER111111 WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: 4 THAE LAST TIME THIS ISNT A PARODY OR A JOKE11111111111111 IM NOT DRUNK1111111111111 I HAVE ASPREGRS SO IF U CRITTICIZE ME UR ABLEIST1111111111 FUCK OFF UR A GAY RETART11111111111

chaptere thr33. prangent?

ELINCIA POV

and than the next moring I woke up and than I puked sexily. and than I felt some thing kicking me in the stumach "omg111111 I am prengernat111111 I said" and than I went 2 tell ike that we are going 2 have a babby111111111111

few minuts later

I was leaving 2 went 2 scoll but suddenly some thing stop me it was... ... ... GHOST GRAIL111111111111 and than ghost grail said "u r forbid 2 date me son1111111111 if u do the sex again u will have terrible curse111111111111111 ur babby is cursed to111111111111"

get fucked "I said"

but he don't fucked off. and than he said "U MUST LISSEN11111111111 ye can only brake thae curse if u never speak or lokk at or even think aboat ike ever again11111111111"

and than I said "U DONT UNDERSTANT WERE IN TRUE LOAF1111111111 WERE THE SPECIALEST STARCROSSD LOVERS AND WERE MENT 2 B TOGETHE11111111111"

and than ghost grail said "THEN U WILL PERISH A TERIBLE DEATH111111111111111" and than disapeared.

to be contiaonued111111111


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I AM NOT AN IMPERSONATING1111111111 I JUST HAPEN 2 HAVE SAME UUSERNAME OF SOMEON ELLSE I NEVER EVN HERD OF111111111111 FINE ILL CHANGE UUSERNAME JUST DONT REPOART PLZ111111111 AND STAP HARASING ME IN PM1111111111111 ALLSO IM NOT HIGH1111111111111

chaptr 4444444. bitchs be crazzy

ELINCIA POV

I was at sccol and the thots where all staring at me and whipering so I glared and put up my middle finger at them.

then I herd them gossiping bitchily "omggggg I herd some grill got pregqnte1111111111" said cowmilla

"ITS PROPABLY U111111111" I SCREENED AND THAN I RUNNED AWAY

I hid in the brushes and eavs dropped them and they continu biching vapidly

"ITTS DEFIANTLY NOT ME1111111111 CROM WONT DO SECKS ON ME1111111111" said cordeelia and than she run away criing cuz shes a stupid ho11111111

"we shood find ot who it it is and embaras her in frount of the hole scool1111111111 lolzlolzlolz" said loki

"yah but there is a lot of rumor. we donut no who it is" said tharja

then they all fucked off some where no one cod here them talking. "fuck" I said. the thots wer gonna reveel me secritt11111111111 I had 2 be stop them1111111111

2 B CONTINUUU


	5. Chapter 5

shut the fuck up pengaius. how the fuck am i supposed to apologize to "anacybele" im not gonna make an account on that shithole forum she uses just to apologize to a troll. shes just some infamous troll i heard about on gamefaqs along time ago. i thought she would have got deleted by now. if you cant take a joke THATS YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE

* * *

i am onlee leev dis chapr up so ppl undarsand wha hapen. i dint no how 2 deleet chaprt onlee replase da cgaper. anywae mi STUPPID EXX stol mi acoent 2 trol somewon. i alredy explane moar an apologysd 2 da gril he was impersunatin, in da awthores nottes next chappta butt no won reed it. butt i am rite dis now cuz ppl in da revioos r stil respong 2 dis chaoetpr an tellin mi 2 kil meself DIS WAD NUT ME I SWAER!11111


	6. Chapter 6

AN: im sry 4 ever thing11111 my bf stol my accownt and he chang uusernaem amd da profill and post da cahptas I WASENT EVEN FINISH EDITTIN!11111 he did it cuz he was angery to me and all so he wanted troll anasble for hatin sumia cuz he is obsess of sumia she his waifu. butt, i bork up with him and reset me pasdwerd HE MEVER GOENG 2 GESS IT NOW LOLZLOLZLOLZ11111 any way my husbandp is crom and i h8 thrjja not sumia allso my names kelsae not anna.

qnnacybelle im reel sry 4 wt he did im mad to. i try 2 mak him appolgise butt he nvrr appolgis 2 any won :(

any way, i continu storey. itts same i rit all of it exept 4 da aothers notes in cahptrs 2 and 3 and 4. allso i cjanged bak da thongs he changed so tharj is da meen biach nut somia

chpte 5. da secrit reveel11111

ELINCIA POV

i was hidng form the thots in the brushes. than ike found me and sae "WERE WRR U?1111" and than fukked me sexily and i got an organism11111

i "hav some thing 2 tell u" i siad

"wat is it" and then ik said

"... ... ... ... I AM PORGNANATE1111111" I SAID

and bthen sudnlee ghost grale apered1111111

"I WARNED U111111 I CAN NOT PREVENR THAE BAD THANGS HAPENING11111111 UR GONNA DYE IN CHILD BRITH AND UR BABBY HAS EVIL DESTINY IT GROW UP 2 B THE VERY BAD GUYS"

NOOOOOOOOO" me and ik said

2B CONINUUU


	7. Chapter 7

AN: STUUUPOID GUESSSTS1111111 im nut a ass hat111111 an mi rittin is MOAR GUD THEN U11111111 UR JUST JELLLUS CUZ ME FAN FICCS R BETER THAN YOURES11111111111

chaprt SEXX (AN: lol c wat i did thier111111)

ELINCIA POV

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I said and than every 1 was stairing at me1111111 and than sudenlyy...

...

...

...

I feeled thae babby kikkin and than sudenlyy I got prenganet fat111111111111

"no I is fatt NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I said butt than ik said "ur stil vary sexy and hawt' and than he fukked me hard and also bdsm whiped me and I got an organism and creemed11111111111

EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW ELLINCIA IS PREGTERT1111111111 SAID THOTS

FUKK OF 'I said'

butt the thots did not fukking off so and than ik whiped and chocked the thots and riped them and than they dyed lolz1111111111 and than peed on then and than me11111111

and than ghost grale apere agan111111111111 "UR NOT ME SON I AM DISOWNED U GO 2 HELL11111111111111111"

and then ik said 'fuCKK OFFF" and peead on de ghost1111111111 than ghost was got an exorsism and dyed agan lol11111111

2 B CUNTNUDE11111111111


	8. Chapter 8

AN: haha u thot this stury was end? WELL, NO111111 I M BAKK MOTHRFUKERS111111111 I droped ot of skoll and I was on hony moon with mi husband cuz we just got maryed111111111 ur probly suuuu jellus lol1111111111

chaptere 7. brith

ELINCIIA POV

sudedenly... I gets evn moar prenganante and I cood feal thae bababbt kikkin "aaaaaaaa thee babbyu is cuming1111111" I screemed sexily.

"u shood go 2 docter hospitll" said sum random d00d and than ik said "no" and shot the random d00d "if u go 2 doctr hospllitit thay will do a aborsun cuz ur a teen age" said ik

"ok" siad tha random d00d. than he dyed lolz

"but their is not mid wif here, wat r we gonna do?' I seaid

and than "iill do it" said ik. he was vary disgusst to do a women job bcuz he is to manlee. but itwas ok cuz I'm his gril friend.

I screemed in angony as tha babby was cuming ot and was get contarctions and da water brake sexily. ik retched intoo mi hole and puled ot the babby and than it was born

"what will name?" I said

and than ik said "nam wil be... ... ..."

TOO BE CONTINUDE11111111111


	9. Chapter 9

AN: fUIKK OFFF GUESTTS1111111 MI FAN FICC INSNT A JOCKE1111111111111 STAP CRITISISING MI RITTIN AND SPELING I HAV ASSPREGGERS I CN DO WATEVAR I WANT111111111111 btw speshul tanks 2 Jeremy and all th not asswhole guuests 4 gud revews11111111

prevoisly of da lats chaptere:

_"what will name?" I said_

_and than ik said "nam wil be... ... ..."_

_TOO BE CONTINUDE11111111111_

chaptr 8

...

...

...

"Jared " said ik

and than som risens apered1111111111 "help their is risens111111111" I scremed sexily

and than the risens said "ALL HALE THA DARK LARD JARID1111111111" and than the risend steeled tha babby111111111

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1111111111111111" I screened

"are sun is gonna b a eevil dark lard that gonna distroy da wrold this is vary bad111111111" sed ik

"how to brake the of curse?" I se

than suddednyl their was a misterios persn whereing a blak clock so I codnt see there fase "I no hoe 2 brak curs... ... ..."

"realy? how u do itt" I said

"I will tell u. but frist u gotta sel ur sole 2 me hahahaha"

and then I said ok

"ENILCILIA NO1111111111" said ik

TO BE CONTOOD111111111111111


	10. Chapter 10

AN: WHY I DINT GOT REVEWS?!111111111111 I PUT SUUU MUCH WERK IN2 RITTIN DA CHAPTAR WID SHOOKING PLOTT TWESTS1111111111111 FUKK U11111111111111 IF UR MAD I DINT RIT CHAPRT IN ALONG TIME, WELL, I WAS 2 BUSY BEIN PARGNAT AN HAVENG BRITH AND TAKENG CAER OF DA BABBY11111111 SO, UR ALL A SHITPILE OF ASS HOLES11111111111 I HOPE U BRUNE IN HELL WID ALL DA GAYS111111111111

cpatef 9

ELICIA POV

"ok ill sel u mi sole" I sed

"NO ELCINIC SAIFD IK1111111111111111111"

and than da clocked misterius figgwer tooked off da clock. it was... ... ...DA FLEL DARGON GRIIMA1111111111 and than the said "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH UR SOLE IS MINE1111111111 BECOSE I AM SECRITELY, DA FLELL DRAGONE GREEMA1111111111111111111"

and than grema beet me and whiped me and stiped off me cloths and strip of his cloths an riped me sexily wid he biiiiiiiiggggggg dicc111111111111111111 I scremed "no" but I secritly lik it lol so I got an organism1111111111111111111

and than ik siad "FUKK U111111111 ONLY ME IS ALOWD 2 RAEP MI BIACH11111111111 IM GONNA KILL U1111111111111"

and than grmia asid "MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA U CANT KILL ME OR ELLS U WILL NEVAR NO WHAT THE SECRIT OF TO DFEET DA DARK LARD JARID111111111111111"

and than ik said "ok"

what is da secrt? FIND OT NXT CHAPAPER1111111111 TO BE CONTINGY1111111111111


	11. Chapter 11

AN: STFU I will NUT chang da rateing!111111111111 their is nu yaaoi gay shitt in dis fanficc so it dont need 2 b rateid M!1111111111111111111 and 4 da latst tiem, evn tho I have saed onse so I will say agan, DONUT CRITTITIZE ME SPLALLING ERURS!111111111111 I HAV ASSBRUG3ES SO IF U CTRITISE MI OR DIASAGREEE WIT MI UR ABBLEIST!1111111111111

chapra 10. da richual

ELICINA POOV

a

and then da fllen drigin greem sae "ik... ... ... u must hav a sex wit da drgen godess naga 2 got speshul powar and than u msut raep elicani and impergart wid uther babby and than aftere da babby is grodd up he wil becum da hero that defeet da dark lard jrid!11111111111"

and than ik sa "ok he siad"

and than ghost grail apere and se "NO IK STAP BEIN A HOE!11111111111"

and than da fel derange grandma siad "FUKK OF" and killd da gost lmaoooo

IKKS POV

and than I goe 2 da bif tree were da define dargn was. I bringed a fier enblen cuz I had da fier enblen (AN he kils marth 2 get it lol cuz marth is a gayyyyyyy)

and htna sudnly a hawt grill apere and than I got an eructation

"I AM DA DEFINED DRAGERN NAGA, DO U HAV DA FIER ENBLIM" SAID NAGA

"yas" "sed ik"

"I CAN GIV U DA SECRITR SPESHL POWARS WAT DO U WANT"

and than I seid "DO SEX ON ME!1111111"

and thzn naga was sudnly tide up and whereing a bdsm coller and than I riped her sexily11111111111 she was hawt but her boobs where nut a big as elcinias lol

and than mi dicc was gloing with sexy dicc powrs!1111111

2 BE CUNTNUDE!111111111


	12. Chapter 12

AN: frist of all I wil NUT chang da retting!11111111 if u donut lyke raep laemon smutt DONUT REED FANFICC!11111111 allso y u fuckmothering revewrs so obsess of FUKKING PLITICAL CURECTNESS?/ DA GAES R GOIN 2 HEL AN SO WIL U IF U DONUT BECUM BROM AGAN CRISCHINS!11111111111

chaptr 11.

ELINAC POOV

and than ik cum bak n he dicc was evn sexayer then b4!11111111111 and thanhe stripe of mi close and beet mi sexly and than he creemed on mi sexily and than he riped mi sexily!1111111111111 and than I moans slxey he was suuuuuuuuuu HAWWWWWTTTT!1111111 (AN: IM MASTICATING LMAO111111) and than ik saed "stfu bich slut" and than he chocked mi sexily!111111111

and than I wok up I was unconshis an bleading and covr in brooses form da HAWWWWWWTTTT SEXX!11111111 and den I loked down... ... ... I was got PREGGAUND!1111111111

butt than.. .. .. .. sundenly da fle dregn greem riped an kikdanped mi!1111111111

IKS POV

and than da flal dereng gremea sed "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH!11111111111" and than

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SCREMED!111111111111"

2 B CONTIOND!111111111


End file.
